Lets Make A Story
by OriharaSenpai
Summary: Plot : Jean along with the other talked about Mikasa and Corporal Levi's Combination leading to a frame story made by them.


『 When Two Extra Ordinary People Kiss Will The Sparks Be Special ? 』

" Hey , have you guys ever wondered what it's like to have the strength of Mikasa ? "

" We'll , what about Corporal Levi's ? "

" wouldn't it be better to have both ? "

" You Mean a Offspring? "

Jean overheard a conversation of some Military Police and quickly spurted out the Hot soup in his mouth

" Jean was the soup too hot for you !? " the not so sharpest guy in the table Connie  
reacted to the mishap that occurred to Jean

" it was probably just a fly that go in his big mouth " a uncalled for comment came out of Ymir's mouth

On the other end was Armin staring at Eren who was looking at his bread being slaughtered by Sasha who had clearly just ran out of Cheap bread.

Jean looked at them with a bit fear in his eyes , imagining the offspring of the two abnormally strong Soldiers " Misaka and Corporal Levi "

" What about the two of them ? " Eren densely asked , while the others careful glanced at him thinking that he was a bit dense of the feelings Mikasa felt for him , on the other hand Annie , Ymr and Armin were enjoying a hot serving of drinks.

" what do you mean ' what about the two of them ' " Jean said those words as Eren would say it , and meet the glance of Ymir " isn't it possible it's not a mutual relationship " she blunted out her opinion .

" It's Half-baked " Armin termed the position of the two ( Eren and Misaka ) " well either way at least there is a lovey dovey atmosphere for the two " Jean said with a jealous tone " Don't feel bad about being Single , there are still some dead female corpses for you " Connie suggested rudely

" They would probably become humanities strongest couple !? "  
A loud shout came out of the other table and there Petra and Gunter Went to them and asked " who is this strongest couple in humanity ? "

The troops sitting down looked up surprised of the two members of Corporal Levi  
" Ummm...you see " the first one to answer was a bit fidgety , " we were talking about Heichou Levi , and Mikasa Ackerman " the one on the other side of the table said and his companions stared at him intensely with a face ' why the fvck would you say that to them ! '

Luckily both of them left them in fears , they were messing with them and went to the table of Armin and the others " did you enjoy the show ? " Auruo who came out of no where added " what show ? " the slow Connie said.

The three of them sat down with the others and joined there conversation " we'll probably Heichou would just clean her up a bit ? " Gunter opened yet again the conversation " No . . . It would probably be like this " Petra showed/told her imagination of the two people becoming a couple

" early in the morning while Heichou was training , Mikasa has just got out of bed and quickly took of to feed her horse for some early rounds on her way to the yard she saw Heichou half naked only wearing his - "

Petra's words was cut by Jean " can you at least make them full clothing " Petra sighed " fine "

Back to the story  
" Heichou was wearing his uniform polishing his "

"- wait , wasn't he training " Connie stopped her

" fine "

Again to the story  
" Heichou was training but when Mikasa had entered the yard he was polishing his blades which had fell on the ground due to the rushing win , Mikasa suddenly sneezed causing Heichou to see her as their eyes met , Mikasa's eyes began to shimmer not noticing her red scarf flew in the air , of course since she wore it most of the time Heichou claimed it as something special to her and quickly grabbed it-"

Eren quickly stopped her " isn't Heichou Levi too short for that of a task ? "

Petra ignored him because she was into her story

" Let me continue , and Heichou quickly gave it to her from behind he was standing at the foot of the stair making taller and wrapped the scarf on Mikasa's neck , Mikasa reacted with a blush yet her eyes were cold and said ' thank you ' "

Petra closed her eyes and slammed the table " that is all "

Gunter looked at her " isn't that a bit cliche ? " , " I agree with you , there should be more erotic parts , like Heichou suddenly nibbling her ears and say ' ill take this as my pay ' and he slowly grabbed her * beeeep * - "

Ymir quickly slapped him " Shut up , at least make it pure " , " lets just keep the ear nibbling part " Auruo suggested " and let me continue the story " jean said

" so this has become a game then " Eren and Armin thought to themselves

" as Heichou nibbled her ears , but suddenly there was a large crash from the inside so Heichou quickly regained his sense and began to polish his blades again . Misaka was left there standing and headed back inside forgetting about the rounds she was about to do -"

Auruo's words were cut of by Jean " as she entered she quickly ran to her room , were her room mate was out if sight so she-"

" I said no perverted things " Ymir repeated what she was explaining a while ago  
" it wasn't something perverted let me finish " jean demanded and continued his story

" she quickly looked through the window facing the yard seeing Heichou Levi with a slight blush and remembered the scene that just happened a while ago it had sticked in her brain , after a while it was suddenly dawn "

"- okay it's my turn to continue the story " Auruo said

" it was then dawn and Mikasa headed out for a evening stroll in town , where she had yet met Heichou and stared at him unconsciously , Heichou also met her eyes and walked towards her ' what are you doing up so late ? '-"

" STOP WOULD HEICHOU REALLY SAY THAT ! " Gunter shouted  
" it should be something like this ' shit head get back to HQ and train some more ' " Petra teasingly joked " just let me finish " Aurou said and continued

" ' I was just taking a evening walk ' she said a bit disappointed , Heichouhad stared at her for a while , noticing her raven colored hair ' it's spotless ' he said and touched her hair enjoying it , as well as Mikasa she also had enjoyed the feeling and closed her eyes with enjoyment and Heichou quickly stole a quick kiss , where he also didnt expect to happen from himself "

Everyone kept quiet for a while and the others began to laugh " that's a bit cheesy " they all laughed a bit .

As they were laughing aloud they didnt hear the door of the shack open Misaki was heading towards Eren " so this is where you have been why didnt you say anything " next someone else came out of the door it was Levi who also went towards Levi " you quickly left with the others , how did you think I was going to keep a watch on you when you just scooted of to somewhere with out my permission " Levi scolded Eren holding his shoulder next to Him was Mikasa giving him a glare

" could you at least take care of Eren properly , since you had kicked him " she said to Levi they both looked at each other with a terrifying glare and left out dragging Eren .

" the story you guys just made , will only be in your imagination " Armin said " indeed it will , for those two see each other as a threat to Eren " Petra sighed .

- END -

Jean - WAIT , BUT WHY DID HEICHOU CAME OUT OF THE DOOR A FEW SECONDS AFTER MIKASA !

Author-tan. - it's a clean get away


End file.
